After Death: Remake
by kagome1237
Summary: Sora Hikari is bored with his life and he wants something to exciting to happen. But he didn't expect it to really happen! His school is overrun by the undead and Sora and his friends need to survive or they're dead meat. Literally! WARNING-Yaoi, yuri, swearing, possible blood/gore. Sora/Riku Roxas/Axel Other pairings. ZOMBIE AU


**After Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I really wish I did though... I'd probably screw the story up though. Ehehe.**

**Author's Note: *Hides behind large wall* I'm so sorry, please don't kill me! I meant to update the original story sooner, but I got busy and I had no inspiration and I even tried to make another chapter too! But I never finished. So, I'm making a remake now and hopefully it's better. If you liked the original one more I'm so, so, so sorry I never updated it... On with the story then.**

**Chapter One - Just Like Every Other Day**

* * *

><p>The beginning of Sora Hikari's day was boring. It was just like <em>every. other. day.<em>

He got up in the morning, just like normal. Got ready for school, just like like normal. Went to his twin's room and forced him to wake up, _just like normal._

Honestly he was getting tired of doing the same thing every day. It was boring and honestly, he wanted something _exciting _to happen. He thought of this as he walked downstairs, Roxas trailing behind him.

They walked into the kitchen where their mother, Aerith, was making breakfast for her sons.

Sora walked over to the round, wooden diner table and sat down across from his older brother, Leon. Roxas hopped into the chair across from their other older brother, Ventus.

"You're horrible." Roxas muttered, glaring over at his twin.

Sora blinked. "What did I do?!"

"You woke me up!"

"What? Did you want to be late for school, _again_? If anything, you should be thanking me." the spiky brunette huffed, crossing his arms and glaring back at Roxas.

Roxas rolled his blue eyes at his brother, but had no retort as Aerith set down the plates filled with eggs in front of him.

"Hurry up and eat. Sora's right, you don't want to be late. She said, walking over to Sora and ruffling his hair as she served him his eggs.

The four quickly finished their food and put the plates into the sink.

Leon was the first to leave. He said bye to everyone, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the house.

A little after Leon left, Ventus looked at the time and ushered the twins out of the house. "Hurry, let's go. I'll drive us to school today. Bye mom!"

Sora and Roxas waved bye to their mom as they stumbled out the door.

The three brothers began walking towards the car when they heard Aerith from the door.

"Bye boys, have a great day! See you when you get home!" she called to them.

Sora smiled and waved goodbye to his mother once again. He got into the backseat of the car and looked out the window as Ventus drove away from the house.

Yeah, today was just like every other day.

* * *

><p>Yawning, Roxas stretched his arms as he looked out the window. It was a rather clear day today. The sun was shining down on the trees outside and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. He loved days like this, they were perfect to him.<p>

Until he felt something hit his head. He turned his upper body to look behind him and saw his annoying, pyromaniac best friend with a piece of paper in his hand, and it looked like the corner of it was ripped.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back around, deciding to try and ignore Axel. But of course that wouldn't work.

He felt another piece of paper hit his head. And another. And another. Roxas was quickly becoming irritated with the redhead and turned around again to shout at him, but then the bell rang.

Roxas gave him a look saying 'you got lucky', stood up, and stomped out of the classroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Axel called to him as he quickly stuffed his things into his backpack and ran after the blonde.

Roxas ignored him and began walking quicker. Axel quickly caught up to him and slung his arm over his shoulders.

"Oh come on! Don't give me the cold shoulder just 'cause of that!"

Roxas continued to ignored him.

"Please? You've had a lot worse from me, you can't be mad because of that!" That was true.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"Yay!" And then, as if showing how happy he was, he hugged his waist and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Roxas' face turned a red that matched Axel's hair. "L-let go!" He exclaimed, trying to pry Axel's large arms off of his waist. And failing miserably.

"Admit it Roxy! You like it!"

"Quit harassing my brother." Roxas heard Sora's voice from behind him. He sighed in relief as Axel let go of his waist, finally.

Roxas turned around and saw Sora and Riku standing there. "Hey Sora, hey Riku."

"You ruined the moment! Thanks a lot!" Axel huffed, pouting and crossing his arms in a childish manner.

Riku rolled his eyes from behind Sora. "Get a room next time."

Roxas felt his face heat up even more, if that was possible. He coughed, trying to make his blush disappear.

"C-come on, let's just get to class."

Axel chuckled at the smaller boy next to him, deciding he had enough embarrassment for now. He nodded, "Bye bye Roxy! Bye other ones." he waved and ran off to his next class.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Sora made his way over to the table that held his rather large group of friends. This group consisted of Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Axel, Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Selphie.<p>

Riku was Sora's best friend. Roxas and Ventus, his brothers. Aqua and Terra, Ventus' friends. Axel, Roxas' best friend. Kairi, Namine, and Xion, the three best friends. Olette, Hayner, Selphie, and Pence the four other best friends. Oh and Vanitas, who no one knew why he hung out with them, but they let him anyway.

"Hey guys." Sora greeted the group as he sat down in his spot next to Riku.

"What would you guys do if there was a zombie apocalypse?" A question from Selphie suddenly popped up.

"A zombie apocalypse? Where did that come from?" Pence raised his eyebrow.

"Is she going crazy? Wait never mind. She's already crazy." Hayner said, mostly to himself.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! I am not crazy!" Selphie shouted.

"Yes you are." Most of the group said in unison.

Selphie crossed her arms. "But seriously! There was a report on the news this morning! Some guy had his face chewed off by another man and he even attacked the police when they shot him!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "It was probably just some dumb ass who was on drugs."

"But you guys!" Selphie complained. "Don't worry. Even if you don't believe I have come prepared and I will protect everyone!" She grinned, holding up her bag.

"You're still crazy." Hayner muttered, causing Selphie to yell at him again and everyone else to laugh.

"But really, what would you guys do? I wanna know!"

"I'd grab a hatchet and begin bashing their heads in." Vanitas smirked.

The group stared at him in silence. Vanitas frowned. "What? Wouldn't you?"

The group shrugged and began nodding in agreement.

"Actually, I think I would just hide in my basement forever." Namine said sheepishly. Her two best friends nodded in agreement.

Axel leaned his head onto his arm. "But then, what happens when you run out of food and water?" he asked.

"I guess I'd die then." Namine giggled.

"I would take my Roxy and run away with him!" Axel cheered, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Roxas blushed and pulled Axel's arms off of him.

Axel turned his head to Riku. "What about you? Would you run away with your Sor-Sor?" he grinned teasingly.

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. He was already used to having Axel tease him about Sora.

"Of course I would, he's my best friend. I'm not just going to leave him behind."

Axel puffed out his cheeks and huffed in defeat.

Riku felt a pull on his shirt and turned to look at Sora. He quickly became worried about him when he saw how pale he was. "Sora, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell. The group quickly said their goodbyes to each other and stood up to leave the lunch room.

Riku stayed sitting to see what Sora was pointing at. When he saw what Sora was looking at he quickly became disgusted at the sight.

A teacher was biting at a freshman girl's wrist. The girl was too shocked to react. Right when Riku thought she wouldn't at all, she let out a high pitched scream causing the crowd of people leaving the lunchroom to look her way.

The girl screamed and shouted, trying to pull her bloody, chewed up wrist away from the teacher's mouth. "Help! Help! Please somebody, help me!" she screamed in terror. But nobody moved an inch. And suddenly she stopped screaming and fell to the ground, making a loud thump as she hit the floor.

It was completely silent. No one dared to talk, dared to move.

Suddenly, a girl's voice came out loudly and shakily. "Oh my god!"

And everyone went crazy. People were pushing each other and trying to get out of the lunch room. Riku looked to Sora, who still seemed to be processing what was happening.

He grabbed Sora's hand, causing the brunette to look up to him.

"Hurry, let's go!" he yelled.

Sora nodded and stood up. "Y-yeah."

Riku gripped onto Sora's hand and ran out of the lunchroom with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

><p>"W-wait Riku!"<p>

Riku stopped and hastily turned to Sora, who had stopped in his tracks behind him. "What is it?!"

"W-where're Roxas and Ventus? We need to find them!" Sora exclaimed, worry obvious in his eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine, now let's go!" Riku said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him away again.

Sora pulled his arm away. "No! We can't leave until we know they're okay!"

Riku sighed and rubbed his temples. He _really_ just wanted to get Sora out of the building and into safety.

"Axel and the others are with them, don't worry! I'm sure they're safe. They can take care of themselves. We'll worry about them later, please let's just go now." Riku pleaded.

"But..." Sora began, but after taking a glance at Riku's face he sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Riku smiled, relief washing over him. He grabbed Sora's hand and began walking again.

Hopefully they would find the others. He told Sora they would find him and they would. Riku would do anything for Sora.

He did love him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I tried to improve it! I'm sorry if it's still not good!<strong>

**Should I begin writing in first person? Also, are you enjoying the story! If you want to read the original, it's on my profile. But I don't suggest you do, it's really badly written!**

**Sorry for not updating again! I'll (try to) update soon! Bye bye!**

**Kagome out!**


End file.
